Por Dentro do Selo
by Rodneysao
Summary: Konoha foi dominada, poucos sobreviveram, assassinos mataram sua familia e levaram sua filha mais nova, Agora Naruto quer vingança e ninguem poderá para-lo
1. Chapter 1

- Por que? POR QUE? – o grito de dor rasgou a noite, sobre os escombros de uma bela casa um homem gritava enquanto segurava o corpo de uma criança, um menino loiro de surpreendentes olhos castanhos, a criança foi morta por um profundo corte no peito, quase arrancando o coração. O homem chorando pegou o corpo do filho e o deitou delicadamente ao lado do corpo de uma mulher, ela tinha belos cabelos negros presos em dois coques e claros olhos castanhos.

- Vou vingá-los, Tenten e Kojiro, vou matar o Uchiha com minhas próprias mãos. Konoha vai cair!

Uzumaki Naruto passou as duas próximas horas velando os corpos de sua mulher e filho. Ele não era mais um ninja de Konoha, não depois da morte de Tsunade quando o conselho colocou Sasuke em vez dele como hokage, ele era um tirano, governava a vila com mãos de ferro. Ele matou todos aqueles que se opuseram a ele, poucos conseguiram fugir, Naruto e Tenten fugiram por conta da gravidez avançada da mulher e eles temiam que o Uchiha pudesse matar a criança. Eles conseguiram se esconder por quatro anos. Por quatro anos eles tiveram uma vida feliz e no fim desses quatro anos a segunda filha de Naruto nasceu, Naomi nasceu saudável, cabelos da mãe e olhos do pai. Na semana seguinte a felicidade acabou.

Nesse dia Naruto tinha recebido uma mensagem de Sakura dizendo que tinha fugido pois o Uchiha tentou matá-la, Naruto correu em seu socorro apenas para descobrir que era uma armadilha, com um mal pressentimento ele voltou para casa e a encontrou demolida, no desespero ele pulou nos escombros e começou a procurar freneticamente algum sinal de vida, depois de alguns minutos ele encontrou o corpo de sua mulher, ela teve o peito esmagado por um poderoso soco, provavelmente da puta rosa, seu filho tinha o peito aberto por um chidori, ele tinha certeza pois já tinha visto a marca em seu próprio corpo duas vezes. Por mais que procurasse ele não encontrou sua filha mais nova, estava quase desistindo quando encontrou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho escrito pelo maldito.

_Demônio Kyuubi, você foi acusado de desertar do exercito de Konoha, a pena pela deserção é ter os bens tomados e os familiares mortos. Sua filha mais nova será executada em publico amanha ao meio dia, não se atreva a atacar a vila, pois se o fizer será executado._

_ Hokage Uchiha Sasuke._

Com muito auto-controle ele enterrou os corpos da amada e do filho. Depois de terminar o enterro ele soltou toda sua fúria reprimida em um rugido bestial que fez gelar o coração de todos num raio de vários quilomentros, ele partiu para Konoha sem perceber que o manto da raposa já o cobria e que já tinha três caudas de chakra. Ele corria muito rápido deixando um enorme rastro de destruição por onde passava, a única coisa em sua mente era matar Sasuke e salvar sua filha Naomi. Kyuubi sorria sadicamente, o selo estava enfraquecendo e logo ela poderia destruí-lo.

Konoha se tornou puro terror ao ver Naruto, já com oito caudas, destruir o muro da vila. O alarme soou e todos os ninjas disponíveis foram lutar contra a ameaça. Kyuubi viu sua chance quando o selo começou a queimar, ela se jogou desesperadamente contra os portões até o selo rasgar. Livre! Finalmente livre, ela passou vinte e cinco anos confinada em um esgoto e agora estava finalmente livre. Ela saiu da cela e deu de cara com Naruto parado a esperando.

- Você! Seu maldito desgraçado! Vou te matar agora!

- Você não pode me matar, bola de pelos!

- HAHAHAHAHA! E você acha que pode me impedir? Seu corpo já foi completamente dissolvido pelo meu chakra, só restou sua alma, que eu vou aproveitar como sobremesa!

Naruto deu um sorriso maligno – Tente, seu monte de merda! Tente e eu acabo com sua existência agora! Você sabe quem foi meu pai! E sabe que eu o superei com Fuinjutsu, selá-la para sempre seria fácil!

- CALE A BOCA! – Kyuubi pulou sobre ele e o engoliu de uma vez.

Naruto começou a sentir sua alma ser dissolvida no estomago da raposa, mas antes que ele morresse ele ativou sua maior criação, um selo poderosíssimo. O selo começou a brilhar sobre seu corpo e uma cópia do selo apareceu na raposa.

Kyuubi sentiu o corpo ser queimado como se estivesse no inferno e gritou de desespero ao descobrir o efeito do selo.

- FILHO DE UMA PUTA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

Naruto sorriu tristemente – usei um poderoso selo de troca, um selo que troca a alma dos afetados, eu troquei meu corpo com o seu, talvez agora você descubra como é morrer em seu próprio estomago. Acho que o Shinigami vai ficar feliz com sua alma.

- MALDITO HUMANO DESGRAÇADO E INSOLENTE, COMO SE ATREVE A ROUBAR MEUS PODERES? TORÇA PARA EU MORRER AQUI POIS SE EU SOBREVIVER VOCÊ VAI DESEJAR VISITAR O INFERNO PARA TIRAR UMAS FÉRIAS!

- Silencio, bola de pelos de merda! Agora quem manda sou eu, você já está morta e não sabe. Agora cale-se pois eu tenho um Uchiha para matar.

Em Konoha todos se assustaram com o rugido bestial da raposa, de uma só vez seu chakra triplicou, seu pelo se tornou dourado e seus olhos se tornaram azuis. Seu olhar tinha mais ódio ainda. Sasuke assistiu horrorizado o poder da kyuubi subir e mais assustado ainda ao perceber que a assinatura de chakra da raposa era idêntica a de Naruto. A conclusão caiu em peso em suas costas, de alguma maneira o desgraçado tomou o corpo da Kyuubi.

Naruto passou o olhar rapidamente pela vila e achou seu alvo em cima de um prédio a uma distancia média. Em fúria ele abriu a boca e começou a concentrar chakra nela formando um rasengan colossal, os ninjas esbugalharam os olhos, Naruto adicionou chakra fuuton e criou um rasenshuriken colossal, ele disparou a técnica e obliterou mais da metade da vila antes de ser pego pelo genjutsu do Uchiha.

Sasuke com muita dificuldade se desviou do ataque e ativou seu Mangekyu Sharingan prendendo a raposa em um poderoso genjutsu, da mesma maneira que Madara fez vinte e cinco anos atrás. Antes que ele perdesse o controle do demônio ele gritou.

- Sakura! Traga aquela menina filha do dobe, eu vou selá-lo em sua própria filha – seu sorriso sádico já podia ser visto.

Sakura correu e voltou com um pacote nos braços, a filha de Naruto com uma semana de vida. Sorrindo vitoriosamente, Sasuke selou Naruto dentro da filha com o selo dos quatro elementos, o mesmo selo que prendia a Kyuubi nele anteriormente e o único selo conhecido que a manteve presa por mais de vinte anos.

Naruto saiu do genjutsu e se viu em um local familiar, o velho esgoto onde a kyuubi estava selada antes, só que dessa vez é ele que está atrás das grades. Ele prometeu a si mesmo rasgar o Uchiha apenas depois de lhe arrancar os olhos, depois ele chorou, chorou por não conseguir salvar sua filha ou vingar sua família.

Dois dias depois ele finalmente colocou seus pensamentos em ordem e começou a analisar o selo, ficou surpreso ao descobrir que era o selo dos quatro elementos, o selo que ele mais havia estudado. Ele fez algumas experiências de leve e descobriu que poderia alterar o selo.

Antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa uma pergunta surgiu em sua mente, em quem o maldito havia selado ele? Ele se concentrou um pouco e viu as lembranças da criança, ele urrou de ódio ao notar que foi selado dentro da própria filha.

Um pensamento a mais passou pela sua mente, ele poderia usar isso em proveito próprio, ele poderia cuidar da filha bem melhor estando sempre junto com ela, ele seria o oposto da Kyuubi original, ele a ajudaria a vingar sua família e a ensinaria tudo o que sabe. Mas primeiro ele teria que esperar ela crescer um pouco para fugir da vila e pedir asilo em Suna.

"Não se preocupe, Naomi-chan, estarei sempre aqui para você."


	2. Chapter 2

Notas do autor

Agradeço dês de já todos os reviews que vou receber. Esclarecendo uma duvida do Ryoko, o Sasuke não morreu com o selo por um motivo especial que será mostrado nos capítulos mais pra frente.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Sasuke não matou a menina e proibiu qualquer um de matá-la, mas a jogou para o povo onde ela foi torturada sem piedade. Naruto estava muito furioso com a aldeia, todos os dias Naomi foi torturada depois deixada quase morta em um beco qualquer. Quando não tinha ninguém perto Naruto mandava seu chakra para a criança, curando suas feridas e confortando-a. ninguém chegou a ver o leve brilho dourado que emanava da menina ao anoitecer.

E assim se seguiu pelos próximos cinco anos, foi muito pior com Naomi do que com Naruto, nenhuma vez a multidão foi parada, ninguém a ajudou, ela sobrevivia basicamente de restos de comida que dividia com ratos e água contaminada ou suja. Nesse tempo Naruto colocou inúmeros selos na criança, todos feitos com seu sangue, selos que purificavam água e os alimentos, selos que a deixava inconsciente antes que a multidão fosse longe demais, selos que ajudavam na cura e até selos de gravidade e selos que absorvem chakra para deixá-la mais forte e aumentar suas reservas de chakra.

Naruto fez de tudo por Naomi, mas isso não impediu a população de quebrá-la emocionalmente, ela não tinha mais vontade, não tinha mais dignidade, seus olhos eram mortos, ela nunca conseguiu falar ou gritar, não por ser muda mas por não ter razão para tal, não adianta gritar quando você sabe que ninguém vem em seu socorro e ninguém nem pensava em conversar com ela.

Mas o que deixou Naruto realmente furioso foi o fato dela não revidar nenhuma vez e mesmo assim a multidão continuar torturando-a. Alem disso, ela foi estuprada duas vezes, Naruto fez questão de selar essas memórias.

Naruto estava ansioso para encontrá-la logo, da mesma maneira que ele encontrou a Kyuubi pela primeira vez. O encontro ocorreu em um dia chuvoso, os moradores bateram nela outra vez e a jogaram em um beco sem nenhuma proteção contra a chuva que caía. Naomi se sentou em um canto e abraçou os joelhos, ela não chorou, apenas olhou para o nada com os olhos desfocados, Naruto ativou o selo da inconsciência e o selo da cura, no beco ela caiu desmaiada sob a chuva. Dentro de sua mente Naruto esperava, ele sentiu ela perto mas ela não se moveu.

- Naomi. – ele chamou, sem respostas.

- Naomi! – um pouco mais alto, dessa vez ela ouviu e começou a seguir a voz.

- Venha Naomi. – disse ele baixinho.

Ela apareceu no corredor e andou em direção a cela com passos vacilantes, Naruto ficou horrorizado com o estado da menina, ela estava magra e desnutrida, cabelos sujos e mal tratados, roupas muito rasgadas e descalça.

- Oh Naomi... o que fizeram com você? – a menina levantou os olhos e olhou para a cela, ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação ao ver Naruto, os enormes olhos azuis de Naruto estavam focados nela.

- Chegue mais perto, minha criança – ela se aproximou mais da cela e Naruto gentilmente a envolveu com uma de suas caldas douradas, ele a levantou e a colocou dentro da cela bem perto de si aquecendo-a com seu pelo macio.

Naomi continuava calada, preocupado, Naruto aproximou o focinho dela e perguntou gentilmente.

- Naomi-chan, me diga, você gosta de musica?

Pela primeira vez a menina demonstrou alguma emoção.

- V-Você quer conversar? – ela perguntou hesitante com os olhos arregalados.

- Ninguem nunca conversou com você, Naomi-chan?

- não... eles só me batiam...

O coração de Naruto estava quebrado, ele nunca pensou que sua filha pudesse sofrer tanto, mas ele estava ali, ele não ia deixar a vila quebrá-la mais do que já quebraram. – Não se preocupe Naomi-chan, eu vou estar sempre aqui se você quiser conversar – ele carinhosamente lambeu o rosto da menina, ela se aconchegou entre o pelo quente e dourado da raposa, assim começaram a primeira conversa entre pai e filha.

No dia seguinte, Naomi acordou no mesmo beco, mas ela estava diferente, seus olhos tinham um brilho novo agora, ela tinha conversado muito com seu "amigo peludo", ele contou historias incríveis de ninjas que ele conheceu, contou suas aventuras e suas travessuras na vila. Ela pensou em seguir os passos do amigo mas não sabia se tinha capacidade para fugir dessa vila, e mesmo se conseguisse ela não sabia onde poderia ir. Naruto, seu amigo peludo, estava descansando, ele tinha passado a noite toda em claro cuidando das suas feridas e por isso ainda estava dormindo. No dia seguinte, seguindo o conselho dele, ela agiu normalmente, ninguém desconfiou que ela tinha mudado, ela apanhou outra vez, mas dessa vez ela sabia que seria a ultima.

O dia passou com uma lentidão exagerada para a menina, mas para sua alegria seu amigo acordou depois do almoço, ela novamente ficou sentada abraçando os joelhos e com os olhos desfocados, mas ao contrario das outras vezes ela estava feliz brincando com Naruto, eles brincavam de pega, o que ela achou muito injusto, ele tinha nove caldas do tamanho da cela e poderia pegar ela fácil. Mesmo assim se divertiram muito, ele contou novas historias para ela e a preparou para a noite.

Perto das duas horas da madrugada a menina despertou, ela foi andando escondida pela vila e chegou ao portão, escondida na sombra do muro ela passou pelos guardas e começou a subir o muro.

"Naomi, espera, antes de você subir preciso fazer algo"

"O que é, Naruto-san?"

"vou desativar os selos de gravidade, espere um segundo"

Ela esperou um pouco e de repente ela se sentiu muito mais leve, tão leve que a fez pensar que podia voar. "Vá, Naomi" ela não respondeu, apenas escalou o muro da vila com uma velocidade surpreendente, em uma questão de segundos ela já estava correndo pela floresta em direção a Suna.

"Annn... Naruto-san, por que vamos a suna?"

"O kazekage é um grande amigo meu, você estará segura lá. Enquanto você corre eu tenho que te contar o porquê de você ter uma enorme raposa selada em si. Preste atenção pois isso envolve sua família também."

Ela ouviu a história e ficou impressionada, principalmente pelo fato dele ser o pai dela, no começo ela não entendeu muito bem mas depois que chegou a parte que os aldeões a odiava ela conseguiu ligar os pontos. Ela ficou muito feliz por saber que nunca iria se separar de seu grande amigo e pai, mas ficou furiosa ao descobrir o que o hokage fez. Ela jurou treinar sob a supervisão de Naruto até ser forte o bastante para matar o maldito.

Ela continuou a correr por horas e não se sentiu cansada, ela estranhou e perguntou para o pai.

"Isso é porque você está usando minha energia para correr, estou dando minha energia para você para que não se canse, seu corpo está fraco e vai demorar meses para ser forte o bastante para viajar com a energia própria"

"Mas... se você se cansar?"

"hahahahaha! Não se preocupe, pequena, você teria que correr por meses até esgotar uma fração da minha energia. Agora, pare um pouco, chegamos no deserto, vamos viajar no deserto durante a noite."

"Por que?"

"o deserto é muito quente de dia e muito frio de noite, do frio eu posso te proteger agora deite e durma um pouco, eu te aviso se alguém se aproximar."

"papai... posso dormir com você?"

Naruto sorriu e concordou, em sua visão mental ela se deitou recostada no abdome quente do pai, Naruto enrolou uma calda nela e ficou de guarda durante todo o dia.

Na noite seguinte eles correram pelo deserto até o sol raiar, quando estava começando a esquentar Naomi encontrou uma gruta de rocha e se aconchegou lá, a areia macia do deserto era bem mais confortável do que o chão duro que ela dormia em Konoha. Na noite seguinte eles chegaram perto de suna, Naomi estava agitada e não parou até chegar aos portões, resultado, chegou esgotada, faminta e desidratada. Ela desmaiou na porta da vila mas por sorte alguém a levou para dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi acordou se sentindo estranha, ela estava deitada em algo macio e muito confortável, a fome corroia seu estomago mas ela já estava acostumada, o que incomodava de verdade era a sede, ela abriu os olhos devagar e se viu dentro de um quarto de hospital, as paredes eram marrons e tinham um símbolo de ampulheta, ela olhou ao redor e encontrou uma pequena jarra de água em uma mesinha ao lado da cama, ela tentou pega-la mas seu corpo estava tão fraco que até levantar um braço custava muito, ela apoiou a mão na mesinha e tentou pegar a jarra, mas sem querer derrubou o copo quebrando-o.

Ela se encolheu na cama lembrando do comportamento dos aldeões de Konoha, se encolheu mais ainda quando a porta do quarto se abriu, uma mulher alta, loira com olhos verdes entrou no quarto, ela olhou para o copo quebrado no chão depois para a menina que tremia de medo na cama. A mulher se aproximou sorrindo.

- Ei, não tenha medo, não vou te machucar. Você está sentindo alguma dor?

Naomi balançou negativamente a cabeça.

A moça sorriu – então mocinha, qual o seu nome?

Naomi tentou falar mas a voz não saiu, sua garganta doía quando tentava. A mulher vendo a dificuldade dela em falar pegou um copo na mesinha e encheu de água. – Aqui, beba, vai se sentir bem melhor.

Ela bebeu tudo com avidez, depois sorriu timidamente. – é Naomi, meu nome é Uzumaki Naomi.

A mulher parou e olhou chocada para a menina – Naomi, quem é seu pai?

- Ele chama Naruto. Por que? Você o conhece?

- Sim, fomos amigos quando criança, meu nome é Yamanaka Ino. Me diz, como ele vai?

- Ele está dormindo agora mas quando ele acordar eu aviso que você quer falar com ele. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Dormindo, onde? Tenho certeza que você estava sozinha quando Temari a encontrou na porta da vila.

- Ele está selado em mim, olha! – ela disse alegremente enquanto levantava o que sobrou da camisa mostrando o selo na barriga. Ino ficou em estado de choque, como alguém selou o Naruto em sua própria filha? Quem seria mal o bastante para isso? A resposta veio fácil, Sasuke.

- Naomi-chan, quero te dar uma coisa, mas é supresa, feche os olhos. – ela fechou e Ino usou sua técnica de transferência me mente.

Ela se viu nem um esgoto estranho, mas tinha muito chakra nesse esgoto, e de algum lugar ela podia sentir o chakra do Naruto. Ela começou a andar por esses corredores e finalmente parou em frente a uma enorme jaula com um selo prendendo-a, ela olhou dentro da jaula e quase caiu sentada, a Kyuubi estava lá, mas não era a mesma kyuubi, estava diferente, o pelo era dourado e o chakra que ela emanava era o mais puro que Ino já tinha sentido antes, a raposa se moveu levemente e abriu os olhos. Ino teve certeza que ele estava surpreso.

- Ino?

- Na-Naruto? É você? Como isso aconteceu?

- É uma longa história...

- Eu tenho tempo.

- Muito bem, mas primeiro tem alguém que precisa participar dessa conversa também.

Ele terminou de falar e Naomi se materializou na frente da jaula.

- Papai! – ela entrou correndo e pulou em uma calda da raposa, Ino sufocou um grito de terror mas percebeu os olhos da raposa, estavam alegres e calorosos.

- Bem, por onde começo?...

Os tres ficaram um bom tempo conversando, Naruto contou tudo o que aconteceu com ele e como ele se transformou em um Biju, Ino ficou espantada e rapidamente foi falar com seu marido, o Kazekage, sobre essa história.

XXXXXXXX

O Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, estava sentado em sua mesa trabalhando com a papelada, diferentemente de todos os outros kages, Gaara gostava dessa parte, ele tinha passado a infância inteira lutando e matando, por isso ele viu na papelada uma forma de se distrair. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso quando terminou o trabalho, já era perto das sete da noite, estava se preparando para ir para casa quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre.

Ino entrou na sala com um sorriso enorme – Querido, tenho uma ótima notícia! Encontramos o Naruto!

Esse foi um dos raríssimos momentos em que o Kazekage ficou desconcertado. – Onde ele está?

- Bem, é uma longa história. Sabe aquela menina que Temari encontrou na porta da vila hoje cedo? – Gaara afirmou com a cabeça – ela é filha dele.

- Preciso vê-la!

Gaara, espere. – Ino fez alguns selos rápidos e lançou um jutsu para ninguém ouvir a conversa. – O Uchiha selou Naruto dentro da própria filha, isso não é tudo, cinco anos atrás, quando a Kyuubi atacou Konoha outra vez, de alguma forma Naruto a matou e tomou seu corpo, ele se tornou a Kyuubi.

O Kazekage caiu sentado na sua cadeira com um olhar chocado. – Ele ainda é ele mesmo ou se tornou uma fera sanguinária?

- Ele não mudou nada exceto a força e a forma.

Gaara dissipou o jutsu e chamou: - Águia! – Um ANBU com uma mascara de águia se apresentou – Chame o conselheiro Shikamaru, o instrutor Lee e os ANBU Gato, Escorpião e Fuinha! – O ANBU acenou e sumiu.

Cinco minutos depois todos estavam reunidos na sala. Gaara ativou outra vez o jutsu de silencio.

- Problemático, eu tava no meio da janta com Hyo... – um olhar da Fuinha fez Shikamaru ficar quieto.

- Nós o encontramos – disse o Kazekage, todos olharam para o líder da vila com sorrisos crescentes.

XXXXXXXX

Naomi nunca se sentiu tão feliz, ela nunca pensou que os médicos fossem dar comida a uma completa estranha, ela comeu tudo o que eles ofereceram, nunca uma comida de hospital foi tão apreciada, o nutricionista estava feliz que alguém finalmente reconheceu seu talento gastronômico.

Naomi terminou de comer seu quarto prato de sopa de brócolis e se deitou satisfeita na cama com um enorme sorriso. Naruto estava tentando entender aonde ele tinha errado, como pode sua própria filha, filha do maior apreciador de Ramem do mundo, gostar de brócolis? Talvez fosse o fato de Tenten comer coisas estranhas na gravidez, uma vez ela pediu feijão com manga e em outra ela pediu camarão com goiaba. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a porta se abriu e varias pessoas entraram. Naomi se assustou e se encolheu de medo, ela ainda tinha forte medo de multidões.

A mulher loira que ela conheceu se aproximou – Não tenha medo, Naomi-chan, todos aqui são amigos do seu pai e ninguém vai te fazer mal. – ela apontou para um homem com vestes importantes e cabelos ruivos – esse é o Kazekage Gaara. – um cara com uma roupa verde ridícula e cabelos de tigela – Rock Lee – um cara com uma eterna cara de sono com os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo – Shikamaru – uma ANBU com longos cabelos negros e olhos brancos – Hinata – um outro ANBU muito parecido com o ultimo – Neji – uma ANBU com cabelos loiros presos em dois rabos de cavalo – Temari – e um ANBU com uma maquiagem estranha – e por ultimo Kankuro.

Gaara tomou a palavra – Bem vinda a Suna, Naomi, Ino já me contou sua história, se tiver algo que possamos fazer por você apenas diga.

"Naomi, deixa eu falar com eles"

"Como, papai?"

"Apenas relaxe."

Gaara sentiu o chakra do Naruto quando a menina foi envolvida por um manto de chakra dourado, seus olhos se tornaram mais claros e as pupilas se tornaram fendas, a menina se sentou na cama e olhou para eles.

- Olá, pessoal – ela falou com a voz de Naruto.

- Naruto? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, sou eu, preciso ser rápido. Gaara, Naomi precisa de abrigo por isso pedi para ela vir para Suna para pedir asilo, o emo provavelmente está atrás dela. E alem disso eu peço para que você a coloque na academia quando ela tiver idade, e se for possível deixe-a um pouco no hospital até que ela se cure dessa desnutrição.

- Será feito. Naruto, tenho alguns especialistas em selo na aldeia, se você quiser posso dar uma olhada no selo para tentar libertá-lo.

- Não, Gaara, ainda não, eu posso me libertar mas isso iria causar muita destruição, eu primeiro preciso descobrir como assumir uma forma humana e depois vou estudar o selo para que quando eu me libertar eu não acabe matando minha filha.

- Tem razão. Vou providenciar uma casa para sua filha e um subsidio mensal para que ela possa sobreviver.

- Muito obrigado. Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru e Lee, é bom vê-los denovo, mais alguém conseguiu fugir?

- Kurenai sensei conseguiu, mas morreu poucos dias depois, Kakashi sensei morreu poucos meses depois quando tentou salvar Kiba e Shino que estão presos. – Hinata falou.

- É uma pena, eu vou salvá-los de alguma maneira. Bem, preciso ir, Naomi será minha porta-voz enquanto estiver selado, muito obrigado mais uma vez por cuidar dela.

O chakra dourado voltou para o selo e Naomi caiu desmaiada na cama, ela acordou segundos depois – Ai! O que aconteceu?

- Naomi, seu pai falou conosco e eu concordei em lhe oferecer abrigo em suna durante o tempo que precisar.

Naomi se curvou – Muito obrigada, Gaara-sama. E muito obrigada a todos vocês.

- Não há o que agradecer, eu estou em divida com seu pai, isso é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Se me permite, preciso ir agora. Nos veremos amanha quando eu for lhe mostrar onde você vai morar.

- Até logo, Naomi-chan

- Até, Ino-san

- Naomi-chan, Naruto lhe disse que eu e o Neji somos seus padrinhos?

- Verdade? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Quando você sair do Hospital vou te convidar para passar um dia lá em casa, Nina vai adorar conhecê-la, ela tem sua idade.

- Muito obrigada, Hinata-sama!

Todos se despediram e Naomi voltou a descansar. Naruto ficou surpreso de tanta gente ter sobrevivido, ele pensou que só a Ino tinha escapado mas para sua surpresa descobriu que tinha muitos outros. Isso poderia ser excelente, ele poderia pedir pro Lee ensinar Taijutsu para sua filha e pedir pro Neji tentar ensinar algo sobre as armas que Tenten usava, ele era o que tinha passado mais tempo perto dela antes dos times se desfazerem.


	4. Chapter 4

No dia seguinte, Gaara mostrou para Naomi uma pequena, mas aconchegante, casa, ele lhe deu as chaves e disse que a despensa estava cheia. Naomi ficou muito feliz, ela também perguntou onde Hinata morava, Gaara lhe ensinou o caminho sabendo que eles eram os padrinhos da menina.

Naomi entrou na casa e começou a explorar, no quarto ela encontrou um pequeno bilhete colado na porta do guarda-roupas, ela tentou ler mas não entendeu nada, Naruto leu para ela e disse o que o bilhete dizia, pelo jeito, Gaara tinha comprado muitas roupas para ela. Ela gritou de felicidade e começou a explorar as quase infinitas combinações de roupas e cores que tinha ganhado, Naruto passou esse tempo todo entediado. Naomi finalmente escolheu uma camisa amarela com o símbolo de Suna no peito, uma calça preta e uma sandalha ninja preta simples, Naruto perguntou o por quê da camisa amarela tão chamativa, o que ela respondeu o desconcertou totalmente, ela disse que era porque lembrava ele.

Ela foi até a cozinha tentar cozinhar alguma coisa o que resultou em um fisco total, Naruto sugeriu para ela ir até a casa da Hinata pedir para ela a ensinar a cozinhar, ela concordou e correu até a casa da madrinha.

Naruto ficou chocado quando descobriu que não era Hinata que cozinhava, era o Neji, Hinata não sabia esquentar água. Neji concordou em ensiná-la e ainda ofereceu para ela comer na casa deles enquanto ela não sabia se virar. Naomi conheceu Nina, filha do casal, as duas se deram muito bem logo de cara, Nina tinha a mesma idade dela e era a cópia cuspida de Hinata, só que nem um pouco tímida, ao contrario dos pais ela era agitada e muito brincalhona, Neji brincou que quando ela nasceu ele pensou que Hinata tinha traído ele com o Naruto.

Os próximos anos para Naomi foram os melhores que ela poderia imaginar, ela conheceu o filho de Shikamaru com Temari, Hyo, que era tão preguiçoso como o pai, o filho do Lee com uma moça muito bonita chamada Nami (Naruto não sabe o que a mulher viu no Lee), ele se chamava Gai, que tinha exatamente o mesmo jeito estranho do pai, a já mencionada filha de Hinata com Neji e a filha de Gaara com Ino, Katsumi, que era bem reservada como o pai, mas quem a conhecia sabia que ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Naomi também encontrou um lar em Suna, aqui ela não precisava ter medo de sair na rua, não precisava ficar comendo comida estragada ou bebendo água suja e, o principal, ela não era torturada. Dois anos depois de chegar à vila, ela foi levada por Hinata para a academia ninja, ela ficou muito feliz por saber que seus amigos estavam na mesma sala que ela.

Na academia, Naruto ficou muito satisfeito por descobrir, Naomi era o destaque, ela era inteligente, carismática e humilde, ela respondia as perguntas facilmente e aprendia as técnicas ensinadas antes de todos, e tudo isso sem a ajuda de Naruto, que se negou a dar as respostas pra ela.

Conforme o tempo passava Naruto compreendia um pouco mais os poderes da Kyuubi, de pouco em pouco ele foi desvendando esse labirinto que era a raposa, ele descobriu que quando ele trocou de corpo com ela algumas lembranças dela ficaram com ele, entre essas lembranças tinha duas que eram exatamente o que ele estava procurando, uma era a técnica para tomar a forma humana, a outra era uma maneira de sair do selo, só que isso transformaria Naomi em uma Hanyou e com essa transformação ela viveria muito mais e ganharia parte dos poderes de demônio dele. Quando ele conseguiu dominar a técnica de assumir a forma humana ele mostrou para a filha, a forma humana dele era quase igual a quando ele tinha 22 anos, tirando o fato que ele tinha nove caldas douradas e duas orelhas de raposa no alto da cabeça, Naomi ficou muito feliz por poder ver como o pai era antes de se transformar, Naruto aproveitou para falar para ela sobre sua descoberta e perguntou se ela se importaria de ser uma Hanyou, ela disse que não desde que o pai ficasse sempre com ela, Naruto sorriu e prometeu fazer a técnica quando ele a tivesse dominado.

Quando faltava apenas duas semanas para que Naomi completasse 10 anos Naruto conseguiu finalmente dominar a técnica demoníaca, no aniversario da filha ele a chamou e contou que conseguiu dominar a técnica, ele pediu para que ela fosse falar com o Kazekage sobre ela.

Ela foi pulando de telhado em telhado até o escritório do Kazekage, na entrada ela falou com o secretario dele e ele lhe autorizou a entrar. Ela encontrou Gaara distribuindo algumas missões para três times de genins, ela esperou pacientemente até ele terminar de passar as missões para poder falar com ele, Gaara depois de terminar se sentou na cadeira para falar com Naomi.

- O que a trás aqui, Naomi?

- Kazekage-sama, tenho uma mensagem de meu pai, ele diz que está pronto para sair do selo e pediu autorização para ir até o deserto fazer o ritual.

- O ritual vai demorar muito?

Naomi parou por uns instantes sem se focar em nada, depois voltou a falar. – Ele disse que vai demorar entre três dias e uma semana.

- Muito bem, mas apenas com uma condição, vou mandar Lee por segurança.

- Ele diz que não tem problemas, pretendo sair até amanha. Quando Lee-san estiver pronto peça para ele me chamar. Até logo Kazekage-sama. – ela sai da sala sorrindo.

Quatro horas da manha no dia seguinte alguém bate na porta da casa da Naomi, ela sonolenta se levanta e vai ver quem é e da de cara com Lee e seu extravagante colete verde com uma mochila nas costas.

- Estou pronto, Naomi-chan! Minha chama da juventude ainda queima muito forte, vamos correr até o por do sol e durante a noite, vamos ser como o vento, livres para ir onde quiser e... Naomi-chan? – Naomi tinha acabado de fechar a porta e voltar a dormir.

Ela acordou dez minutos depois com Lee batendo na porta.

- Lee-san... é muito cedo... o sol nem nasceu ainda...

- mas essa é a melhor hora para fazer exercícios!

- Você venceu, Lee-san, eu só vou porque estou anciosa para ver meu pai... – Naruto gargalhava na mente dela

Naomi se preparou rapidamente, eles saíram de suna as cinco da manha, correram por oito horas até encontrar um Oasis simples onde poderiam fazer o ritual tranquilamente. Naomi se sentou nos pés de um coqueiro e começou a meditar, ela entrou na sua paisagem mental, que agora era uma enorme campina, Naruto estava esperando por ela deitado com as caldas douradas servindo de almofada, ela se aproximou sorrindo e o abraçou, Naruto sorriu e assumiu a forma humana.

- Muito bem, Naomi, o selo é bem complicado, eu vou precisar controlar seu corpo durante algumas horas por isso vou liberar todos os selos de chakra que tem em você mas vou manter os selos de gravidade.

- Ta. Papai, só por curiosidade, os selos de gravidade estão muito fortes?

- sim, cerca de 4 vezes a gravidade normal. Agora, vamos trabalhar, você trouxe tudo o que eu pedi?

- Sim, está tudo na minha mochila.

- bem, vamos começar, deite-se no chão. – ela se deitou, Naruto se sentou ao seu lado e colocou um dedo em sua testa.

Fora de sua mente o corpo dela começou a ser rodeado pelo manto da raposa, o manto cresceu até criar duas caldas, Lee estava de longe fazendo a segurança e apenas acenou com a cabeça. Naruto pegou na mochila um pincel e um balde de tinta e começa a desenhar um complexo selo na areia, três horas depois o selo está pronto, Naruto vai até o centro do selo e começa uma complexa sequencia de mais de trezentos selos de mão e bate a mão no chão, o enorme selo começa a brilhar e começa a diminuir até ficar envolta do selo dos 4 elementos, os dois selos começam a se fundir, Naruto deita na areia e espera o selo fazer efeito. Ele volta para a paisagem mental e nota a campina toda seca, Naomi estava deitada tranquilamente à frente dele. Um enorme chakra vermelho começa a se movimentar ali perto, Naruto se levanta e assume a forma de raposa, o chakra vermelho começa a tomar a forma de uma raposa vermelha do tamanho de Naruto, ela tem nove caldas também.

A Kyuubi olha nos olhos do Naruto e solta um rugido muito alto.

- Você! Você vai pagar, moleque! Você não deveria ter invocado meu chakra remanescente, agora eu vou te matar e tomar meu corpo de volta, alem disso vou ganhar um belo lanche. – ela disse olhando para o corpo de Naomi.

- Não se atreva a tocar nela, sua bola de pelos, eu te invoquei porque vou fundi-la com minha filha assim poderei sair do selo sem mata-la.

- AHAHAHAHHAHAH! E você acredita que poderá me forçar a me unir a esse mortal?

- Eu não só acredito, como tenho certeza!

A Kyuubi rosnou e pulou para cima do Naruto, Naruto rapidamente a atingiu com as caldas jogando-a longe, ela caiu mas se levantou rápido e partiu para cima outra vez, Naruto se preparou para bate-la outra vez mas ela lançou uma poderosa rajada de chakra nele, Naruto se distraiu por um segundo e a raposa o atingiu em cheio, os dois caíram rolando sobre a campina seca lutando para manter-se em cima, depois de alguns golpes de calda trocados eles se separam. Kyuubi sorri triunfante e levanta uma calda, ela tinha pegado Naomi na confusão.

- HAHAHAHA! E agora, quem é o poderoso? – ela apertou o corpo da menina, Naruto pôde ouvir o estalo nos ossos dela, ela cuspiu sangue e gritou antes de perder a consciência. – Ops, não medi a força. – Kyuubi deu um sorriso sádico.

- Desgraçada! Ponha minha filha no chão!

- Por que? Você não quer ela? Vem buscar! – Kyuubi começou a concentrar chakra na boca e lançou um poderoso flash de energia, Naruto se desviou mas foi surpreendido pela raposa aparecendo do lado dele acertando-o com um poderoso golpe de caldas, Naruto caiu no chão pesadamente mas se levantou a tempo de desviar de uma patada. Outro estalo chamou sua atenção, o chakra da kyuubi tava começando a queimar a pele de Naomi.

- O que foi? Só quero dar uma tatuagem pra ela.

- CHEGA! VOU TE MATAR SUA RAPOSA DE MERDA! – Naruto some da vista da kyuubi, ela começa a procurar freneticamente, ela ouve um barulho atrás e pula a tempo de desviar de um poderoso ataque, ela não tem tempo de cair no chão e toma uma poderosa porrada no flanco direito, a raposa vermelha voa e cai rolando a centenas de metros de distancia, ela se levanta e olha Naruto nos olhos. Ela ia falar alguma coisa quando é atingida por uma dor aguda em uma das caldas, ela olha para trás e vê Naruto com as presas fincadas na calda que segurava a menina, ela olha para frente a tempo de ver a outra raposa sumir numa nuvem de fumaça

"Kage bunshin? Como?"

Naruto torce a mandibula e arranca a calda da raposa, Kyuubi grita de dor. Antes que Naomi caísse no chão ele a pegou com uma de suas caldas.

- Sabe kyuubi, o que aconteceria quando se usa uma técnica de fusão de alma sem ter duas almas?

- Você é idiota? A técnica falha!

- Eu acho que não.

Naruto concentra chakra na boca e forma um enorme Rasengan, ele pula mais de cem metros no ar e lança a bola de chakra em direção a raposa, ao atingir o alvo o Rasengan se expande destruindo milhares de metros de paisagem mental, a Kyuubi cai no chão ofegante, o ataque arrancou quatro de suas caldas e ainda por cima fez centenas de cortes em seu corpo alem de quebrar quase todos seus ossos. Naruto caiu no chão e andou até o corpo da raposa que começava a se regenrar. Rapidamente ele coloca a filha em cima da cabeça da raposa vermelha e assume a forma humana, em sua forma humana ele começa a fazer complicados selos e lança sua técnica fundindo a alma da filha com o chakra remanescente da raposa, Kyuubi começa a brilhar e desaparece, no lugar está somente Naomi com alguns ferimentos leves que já estão se curando. Naruto sorri antes de sentir um forte puxão em seu corpo e perder a consciência.


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça, ela se sentou e distraidamente começou a acariciar sua calda. As lembranças do selo surgiram como um estalo em sua mente, ela tomou um enorme susto ao perceber seu pai deitado ao lado dela, tomou um susto maior ainda ao perceber que tinha uma calda! Ela levou as mãos até a cabeça e sentiu orelhas de raposa bem no topo, sua calda era negra então ela imaginou que as orelhas também fossem. Ela se levantou e olhou em volta, nada tinha mudado exceto o fato que estava de noite. Ela olhou para o pai e sorriu, ele ainda estava desacordado, ele deve ter se esforçado muito para completar o ritual, momentos depois ela viu Lee chegando ao Oasis com quatro coelhos nas mãos.

- Naomi-chan! Você acordou!

- Lee-san! Deu certo! Olha! Olha é meu pai!

- Naruto! – Lee correu em direção do amigo e sorriu ao ver que ele estava dormindo.

Naomi sorriu muito feliz e abraçou o pai dormindo.

- Uzumaki Naomi, encontramos você. – três homens com mascaras ANBU apareceram, pela insígnia são de Konoha.

- Merda! Naomi, proteja seu pai! – Lee correu em direção dos ANBU aplicando seu famoso Suna Senpuu, dois deles pularam para trás mas um não teve a mesma sorte e foi atingido em cheio sendo arremessado longe.

- Ninja de Suna, saia do caminho, nossa missão é resgatar a jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e leva-la de volta para konoha.

- Não importa se é sua missão, eu não vou abandona-la!

- Muito bem, Katon, Karyuendan! – o ninja lança poderosas rajadas de fogo no Lee, Lee desvia do fogo e o atinge com um forte soco no estomago, ele pula para trás a tempo de desviar de um golpe de espada do primeiro ninja que ele acertou.

- Peguem a menina, eu cuido dele! – Os outros dois ninjas correram em direção de Naomi, que estava paralisada de medo.

- Eu não vou deixar! – Lee tenta correr para defender a menina mas toma um enorme corte nas costas.

- Seu oponente sou eu, agora me enfrente ou morra!

"merda, tenho que vencer ele rapido para ir atrás dos outros dois."

Os ninjas pararam na frente dela e um deles rapidamente a acertou na nuca fazendo-a perder a consciência, o outro a pegou e os dois começaram a correr.

Lee estava tendo uma luta difícil, o oponente era forte e muito rápido, ele conseguia acompanhar a velocidade dele sem os pesos, Lee já estava com vários cortes pelo corpo e sua visão já começava a escurecer, o ninja estava um pouco contundido mas bem menos que ele, Lee tentou o ultimo recurso, ele correu com sua velocidade máxima para cima do ninja, o ninja tentou perfura-lo mas ele agaixou na ultima hora, ele tentou um chute de baixo para cima para iniciar a lótus primaria mas foi detido pelo fio da espada, a espada cortou seu sapato e arranhou o osso do pé, Lee gemeu de dor e foi chutado pelo ninja, ele caiu na areia ofegante, o ninja parou ao lado dele e apontou a espada para seu coração.

Um momento antes de ser atingido ele escutou um estalo alto, o ninja deixou a espada cair e caiu no chão com a coluna quebrada, Naruto o pegou pelo pescoço e olhou direto nos olhos.

- Onde está minha filha? – ele perguntou lentamente.

O ANBU não disse nada, em um golpe rápido Naruto fatiou a mascara dele deixando a mostra seu rosto arranhado pelas garras depois formou um rasengan com a mão esquerda.

- Vou perguntar mais uma vez. Onde está minha filha? – o ninja cuspiu na cara dele – Péssima escolha – houve apenas um flash e no momento seguinte o ninja era apenas um amontoado disforme de carne e ossos na areia.

Naruto se virou para Lee – Lee, você está bem?

- Acho que sim, mas não vou poder resgata-la, sinto muito Naruto, eu falhei.

- Não, você fez bem, agora descanse, eu volto logo. – Naruto criou um kage bunshin e deixou para cuidar do Lee enquanto corria pelo deserto seguindo o cheiro da filha.

Naomi acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça, ela abriu os olhos um pouco e se viu amarrada e amordaçada em algum lugar do deserto a noite, os ninjas que a seqüestraram estavam sentados ao redor de uma fogueira comendo alguma coisa. Ela tentou se mover devagar mas uma kunai caiu bem na frente de seus olhos.

- Não se mova demônio, ou será morta.

Naomi ficou paralizada com os olhos arregalados olhando para a kunai, ela estava com medo, medo de ser jogada outra vez no meio da multidão, e dessa vez seu pai não estava com ela para conforta-la. Naomi chorou em silencio, apenas as lagrimas caiam de seu rosto. Depois de algumas horas ela ouviu um barulho ao redor, eram passos quase imperceptíveis, os ninjas não notaram nada, então alguma coisa a tocou no ombro, ela olhou assustada e viu uma mão com garras muito afiadas apoiada em seu ombro, ela seguiu o braço até chegar na pessoa, ela sorriu feliz ao ver seu pai olhando par ela com os olhos azuis brilhando na noite. Ela viu ele se mover sem fazer um ruído até um dos ninjas, com um golpe rápido ele enterrou a mão inteira nas costas dele fazendo o peito se abrir com a potencia do golpe, o sangue jorrado apagou a fogueira na hora, Naomi arregalou os olhos de terror. O outro ninja pulou da onde estava já em guarda olhando para todos os lados.

- quem é você? Apareça!

Naruto lançou chamas na fogueira outra vez, o ninja se assustou com ele bem na sua frente, ele tentou atacar mas seus braços não se moviam, ele olhou para baixo e viu um selo em seu peito.

- Isso é um selo de auto-destruição, ele vai te matar no momento em que cumprir minhas ordens, e esse – ele fez outro selo na testa dele – é um selo de submissão, escute bem o que eu vou lhe dizer, você vai ir até aquele emo de merda que é seu Hokage e dizer a ele para nunca mais chegar perto da minha filha, se ele o fizer pode ter certeza que não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra em konoha, agora vai!

Como se movido automaticamente, o ninja correu pela noite em direção a konoha. Naruto se abaixou na frente da filha e com um golpe rápido partiu as cordas que a prendiam, ele soltou a mordaça e olhou nos olhos dela, ela estava vidrada de medo. Ele a abraçou dizendo palavras calmantes, depois com ela no colo ele começou a correr até onde Lee estava.

Algumas horas depois ele chegou até o Oasis e encontrou Lee deitado com varias ataduras pelo corpo.

- Hei Lee, melhorou?

- To bem melhor, Naruto-san. Ela está bem?

- Sim está, está apenas dormindo.

- Naruto, como exatamente você conseguiu sair do selo? A Kyuubi nunca conseguiu isso.

Naruto colocou a filha deitada no pé de um coqueiro antes de responder.

- Bem, os demônios estão sujeitos a certas regras, uma delas é um demônio nunca pode ser selado dentro de outro, se acontece os dois são rapidamente devolvidos a sua forma original, para sair do selo eu reuni todo o chakra remanescente da Kyuubi e o fundi na alma de Naomi, com isso eu acabei sendo selado dentro de outro demônio e assim fui ejetado do selo. O selo ainda existe mas não guarda nada.

- entendo...

- entende mesmo? – ele olhou desconfiado.

- não... não entendi nada...

Naruto gargalhou alto – é o mesmo Lee, não mudou nada!

- hehehe. – o rosto do Lee ficou serio – Eles a encontraram, vão mandar mais gente atrás dela e vão ser mais poderosos que esses três.

- Eu sei, mas vou ficar ao lado dela sempre e vou ensina-la a se defender do mais forte dos ninjas se for preciso.

Lee sorriu – se quiser minha ajuda eu posso treina-la.

- Muito obrigado Lee, ela vai precisar de um estilo apropriado de taijutsu já que o meu é apenas bater, hehehe.

- Vai ser uma honra. Acho melhor eu descansar agora senão não vou conseguir voltar amanha para suna.

- Pode ir, eu fico de guarda.


	6. Chapter 6

Quando amanheceu Naomi acordou num sobressalto gritando assustada, Naruto estava do lado dela antes que ela pudesse perceber.

- Naomi, acalme-se, foi apenas um pesadelo.

Ela olha ainda assustada para o pai e quando o reconhece pula abraçando-o chorando – Papai, eu tive tanto medo, pensei que eles iam me matar!

- Shhhh... você está segura agora, não vou deixar ninguém te machucar. – aos poucos a menina foi se acalmando, Lee acordou quarenta minutos depois e foi verificar suas ataduras. Naruto viu a calda da filha e percebeu um problema.

- Naomi, não podemos chegar em Suna desse jeito, nessa forma as pessoas vão temer você.

- que forma?

- A de hanyou, sua calda e orelhas mostram que você tem sangue da kyuubi. Eu vou lhe ensinar uma técnica para esconder isso mas vai levar um tempo até que você aprenda corretamente.

- então não vamos voltar enquanto eu não aprender essa técnica?

- me de seu braço direito – ela esticou o braço para o pai, Naruto pegou o pincel e o que sobrou da tinta e desenhou um complexo selo no braço dela, quando o selo estava pronto ele bombeou uma pequena quantidade de chakra nele – pronto, isso deve resolver por um tempo, esse selo está ligado a um genjutsu, as pessoas não vão ver suas características de raposa, mas ele não vai durar para sempre por isso quando chegarmos a Suna você vai se empenhar em aprender a técnica de transformação corporal, uma técnica de demônios.

- Hai! Prometo me esforçar, tou-san! – Lee apenas assistia sem dizer uma palavra.

Depois de algumas horas trocando os curativos do Lee eles seguiram viagem até suna, levaram um dia para chegar lá vendo que a condição do Lee não era muito boa.

Konoha, escritório do hokage, oito horas após a batalha no deserto.

Sasuke estava na sala sentado estudando os relatórios sobre Iwa e Kumo, parece que as aldeias estavam se unindo em um tipo de aliança para atacar Kiri, desde a morte do Raikage e do Tsuchikage as aldeias adotaram uma política muito mais dura e voltada para a guerra, eles pretendem tomar Kiri. O que tirava o sono do Hokage era que depois de Kiri eles iriam para Konoha, Konoha não podia se dar ao luxo de entrar em uma guerra sozinha, Suna não iria ajudar, o Kazekage era muito mole para entrar em guerra e alem disso Suna roubou o único Jinchuuriki existente no momento fazendo dela a aldeia mais forte entre as cinco grandes. Os outros Bijus nunca foram encontrados, Naruto os selou em algum lugar e não importa o quanto as cinco nações procurassem, nunca os encontraram.

Ele suspirou cansado, já era a terceira semana sem noticias boas, a ultima foi de um espião que parece ter localizado a kyuubi em Suna, foi um duro golpe a fuga da menina, por algum motivo inexplicável ela simplesmente resolveu fugir, Sasuke tinha certeza que a tinha quebrado e que ela não tinha mais vontade própria mas de algum modo ela conseguiu fugir. Nunca passou pela cabeça dele que o Naruto pudesse ter ajudado-a, em sua mente distorcida ele se achava mais poderoso com fuinjutsus que o próprio yondaime, para ele o quarto era um fracassado que não conseguiu fazer um simples selo sem ser morto.

Suas divagações foram cortadas com um ANBU que apareceu na sala, era um dos caçadores que ele mandou para Suna.

- Ho-Hokage-sama... tenho uma mensagem para você... Uzumaki Naruto está vivo, ele mandou avisa-lo para que nunca mais chegue perto da sua filha denovo...

- Quem ele pensa que é para me dar ordens? Volte lá e mate-o! – "desgraçado! Como ele saiu do selo? Meu selo era perfeito!"

O ANBU começou a tremer e agarrou o peito em um grito de agonia, em questão de segundos ele caiu morto na frente do Uchiha. Sasuke virou seu corpo a tempo de ver um padrão de selo extremamente complexo desaparecer de seu peito, ele ativou o Sharingan mas só conseguiu ver o efeito do selo, era um selo de suicídio que causava ataque cardíaco, ele amaldiçoou outra vez o Uzumaki, mais uma vez ele ficou entre Sasuke e seus objetivos. Se o que o ANBU disse está correto ele saiu do selo, mas ele conseguiria sair sem matar a filha?

Ele chamou um ANBU e o mandou se livrar do corpo, ele precisava de respostas e precisava agora, ele precisava ir ate Suna, isso, era isso o que ele iria fazer. Alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre – um mensageiro entrou na sala.

- Hokage-sama, trago uma mensagem de Jiro, o espião que está em Kumo, parece que eles mudaram o alvo, eles virão para Konoha.

- Merda! Avise a Raiz, alerta vermelho, se preparem para o código 42.

- Hai!

Deserto de Suna, vinte para as duas da madrugada.

Os três chegaram finalmente à vila, Naruto fez um Kage bunshin e o mandou acompanhar Lee até o hospital, ele foi com Naomi até a casa dela onde os dois puderam finalmente dormir em uma cama confortável, Naomi dormiu em seu quarto enquanto Naruto dormiu no sofá da sala.

Naomi acordou no dia seguinte e andou sonolenta até o banheiro, fez sua higiene matinal e foi até a cozinha, na cozinha ela viu Naruto fazendo café da manha. Era estranho o fato do mais poderoso shinobi do mundo estar na cozinha cantarolando enquanto jogava uma panqueca para cima e para baixo.

Naruto se virou para ela e sorriu – Bom dia, dorminhoca!

- Fala mais baixo... só vou acordar daqui a duas horas.

Naruto gargalhou alto – Você é que nem sua mãe quando acorda, leva de duas a três horas para despertar, mas depois que desperta é um fosso de energia.

- Papai, como era a mamãe?

Naruto sorriu triste enquanto servia panquecas com mel – ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa e uma mulher incrível, era boa, gentil, cheia de energia e uma das mais habilidosas kunoichis que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. Ela sempre te amou, ela te amou a partir do momento que soube que estava grávida, ela te amou tanto quanto amou seu irmão.

Naomi estava com lagrimas nos olhos, ela nunca pensou que tinha sido amada dessa maneira. Naruto sorriu. – não chore, ela não iria gostar de saber que ela fez você chorar, termine de comer pois temos que contar ao Gaara o que aconteceu no deserto.

- E a academia? Eu não posso perder a aula!

- Não se preocupe, eu te levo até a academia depois eu vou falar com ele.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente e terminou de comer depressa, se arrumou e saiu com o pai rumando a academia.

Naruto levou-a até a academia e a deixou na porta, ainda era cedo e ninguém tinha chegado. Depois de se despedir ele usou um shunshin até o prédio do Kazegake. Na entrada do prédio um secretario o recebeu.

- o que posso fazer por você, senhor?

- Eu preciso falar com o Kazegake, é um assunto de máxima urgência.

- muito bem, qual seu nome, senhor?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Hai.

Era cedo ainda, Gaara tinha acabado de chegar ao seu escritório e estava se preparando para enfrentar a papelada do dia quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre! – seu secretario abriu a porta.

- Kazekage-sama, tem um homem querendo falar com o senhor, ele diz que é um assunto de máxima urgência, seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.

Gaara arregalou os olhos, fazia apenas quatro dias que Naomi e Lee tinham saído – mande-o entrar.

Momentos depois Naruto entrou na sala, Gaara reparou nas mudanças dele, ou melhor no que ele não mudou, ele não tinha envelhecido um dia desde seu ultimo encontro a doze anos atrás, ele estava vestindo uma camisa vermelha com a marca do clã uzumaki preta no peito, uma calça preta simples com as bolsas para shuriken e kunai e sandalhas ninja pretas simples, outra mudança notável foi os olhos, agora suas pupilas eram em fenda.

Naruto sorriu abertamente – Gaara, quanto tempo!

Gaara acenou – faz um bom tempo mesmo. O que gostaria de falar, Naruto?

- Bem, acho que você está ciente de minha condição de biju agora, certo? Bem, eu queria pedir sua permissão para ficar em suna com minha filha e se possível voltar a ser um shinobi.

- vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui, Uzumaki, você não precisa pedir, você é a pessoa que eu mais confio entre todos de Suna e por isso fique a vontade para fazer o que achar melhor para sua filha.

- hehehe, bem, eu tinha que pedir com educação, afinal você é o Kazekage.

Gaara sorriu – você não muda mesmo. – os dois apertaram as mãos. – bem vindo de volta, irmão.

- é bom estar de volta.

- aqui, pegue. – Gaara jogou uma bandana de Suna para Naruto. – vou coloca-lo como jounin da areia.

- Obrigado.

- há outra coisa que precisamos conversar, Iwa e Kumo estão se movendo, eles fizeram uma aliança entre si e pretendem atacar Konoha.

- por mim eles que morram, não tenho nada mais com aquela vila de merda.

- não podemos esquecer de três pessoas que estão presas lá, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba e Akimichi Chouji.

- tem razão... eu preciso liberta-los antes do ataque.

- meus espiões captaram uma mensagem de konoha para Oto, o hokage quer se aliar a eles para segurar o ataque.

- eu fiquei fora de circulação por muito tempo, como está Oto?

- Oto está forte, já passou Kiri, o Otokage é o Orochimaru.

- O que?

- ele sobreviveu ao selo do Susanoo, agora ele governa Oto, já faz oito anos que ele está como Otokage.

- puta merda... eu deveria ter matado ele...

- não se preocupe, Naruto, Suna pode se defender de Oto facilmente.

- bem, se o emo conseguir uma aliança com Oto eles podem segurar o ataque de Iwa e Kumo?

- acho que podem sim, se a noticia da aliança se espalhar Iwa e Kumo podem nem atacar, não vai valer a pena eles atacarem pois terá muitas baixas, mais que as aldeias possam suportar.

- E Kiri?

- Kiri é um mistério, quando Mei ficou sabendo que você foi morto ela fechou a vila para o mundo, nem meus melhores espiões conseguiram entrar lá. Alem disso, parece que Kiri tem em seu poder o Gato Nibi.

- entendo... tem algo mais que eu deveria saber?

- sim, tem, Sasuke tem um filho.

- PUTA MERDA!

- exatamente...

- que idade ele tem?

- 10

- hmm... qual o nome?

- Uchiha Daisuke.

- certo, vou querer conhecer esse moleque, se ele for igual o pai eu não vou ter misericórdia.

- Naruto, gostaria de te pedir outra coisa, gostaria de espalhar a noticia que você voltou e que está em Suna.

- Faça como quiser, o emo já sabe que eu saí do selo.

- Falando nele, como ele ta vivo?

- como assim?

- quando o Yondaime hokage, seu pai, selou a kyuubi em você ele morreu por conta do selamento, porque Sasuke ainda está vivo?

- ahh isso... bem, meu pai teve que usar o Shiki Fuujin, o selamento do Shinigami, ele usou o selamento para separar o chakra da kyuubi em dois, a parte boa ele selou em mim e a ruim ele selou nele, foi por conta dessa divisão que ele morreu, nenhum mortal poderia separar o chakra da raposa, apenas o Shinigami. O selo dos quatro elementos que ele colocou em mim não o teria matado, assim como não matou o Uchiha, por falar no selo, ele fez uma porquice tão grande com o selo que quase me fez vomitar, o selo estava todo errado, minha sorte é que eu sei como esse selo funciona e consegui concertar antes que as bobinas de chakra da minha filha explodissem por conta do excesso.

- ele ainda se acha mais poderoso que seu pai só porque não morreu selando você.

- aquele bastardo, nunca ele chegaria aos pés do meu pai.

- Bem, Naruto, foi um bom papo mas eu preciso voltar ao trabalho, se tiver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer por você por favor me diga.

- não, eu estou bem assim, obrigado.

- até.

Naruto saiu da sala do Kazekage sorrindo abertamente com a bandana amarrada na testa. "me espere, Uchiha, eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno. Não, não só você, todos de Konoha vão sentir minha ira".


End file.
